


Bounty Law

by lilly_the_kid



Series: Bounty Hunters [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Anxiety, Cowboys, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Cowboys, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, alternate universe - wild west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: Cliff Booth is wanted for murder and bounty hunter Rick Dalton is about to bring him in. But things aren't as clear cut as they first appeared and Cliff turns out to be more than just another bounty.Wild West Bounty Hunter AU
Relationships: Cliff Booth & Rick Dalton, Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Series: Bounty Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766509
Comments: 56
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon and Rick Dalton wiped sweat off his forehead. He knew his horse needed to rest. And he did as well. He rode towards a small group of trees. After taking care of his horse and drinking some water he sat down and looked again at the wanted poster he had been keeping in his pocket for the past two weeks.

The paper was faded where the folds were. He had taken it out many times even though he knew the face and text by heart now. 

CLIFF BOOTH - WANTED FOR MURDER - ALIVE

And then one paragraph about what horrific things he'd done. Rick didn't much care about that. It made no difference to him and whatever was written on wanted posters wasn't necessarily true anyway. Especially on the private ones. It was all the same to him. Money was money after all.

There was one thing he did care about, though. Rick frowned. He didn't like the alive part. He preferred to bring his bounty in dead, because it was safer. Transporting a dangerous criminal who didn't have anything to lose was a good way to get yourself killed. Most wanted posters read 'dead or alive' and this one sure was unusual. It was also possible that someone really wanted to see this guy hang. Or do some damage themselves.

Rick once again looked at the poster, at the bold letters and underneath the face of the man who kept eluding him. He sighed, folded the paper again and put it back in his pocket. He rolled a cigarette and tried to remember if anyone else had ever given him this much trouble. Nobody came to mind.

Only a few more miles and he would be at the Colorado River and there he might very well lose the trail. Rick had never given up on a bounty before, but he started weighing the benefits of going on and it just didn't seem to be all that promising. 

On the other hand it wasn't like he was missing out on anything else. There weren't all that many opportunities around at the moment and Rick didn't mind being on his own in the middle of nowhere. In fact, he preferred it. Towns and people tended to get on his nerves. And if he was being honest they could also get under his skin. 

There had been plenty of moments in crowded saloons where he'd felt like he suddenly couldn't breathe. Over the years he'd learned to deal with it, but he still couldn't always control this and he sure as hell preferred not to be in such a situation in the first place. No, being out here was fine and he didn't need to hurry.

Three more days, he thought to himself. If he hadn't caught up with that bastard by then, he would cut his losses. Bounty hunting was a business after all. But he could still spend some more time trying to catch this crafty son of a bitch.

\-----------

He rode on and reached the river by late afternoon. He was riding on top of a ridge, the river about 60 feet below. To his surprise he could still follow the trail, though it was difficult. The terrain was mostly rock and gravel. At one point Rick got off his horse to inspect the ground more closely. Something had happened here. 

The gravel seemed disturbed as if a horse had lost its footing. On the edge of the rocks he spotted something that looked like blood. He moved closer. It was blood alright. Rick peered over the edge and saw a crumpled figure on a ledge about fifteen feet below him. 

The figure didn't move, but that could be a ruse. Rick secured his horse and went back to the edge. He picked up some gravel and threw a small piece at the body below. No reaction. He threw a bigger piece with more force. He heard a groan and saw some movement. But moments later the figure was still again. 

"Hey!" No answer. "Hey, you still alive?" Still nothing. Rick looked at the ledge. It wasn't too narrow and it looked like there may be a way to reach it from the side without having to climb down. But that would take a bit of time. Still better than climbing down only to end up looking at a gun, he decided.

He got his horse and walked along the edge of the ridge for a while. He kept checking until he found something almost resembling a path leading down. He grabbed some rope and his knife. He cosidered taking the shotgun, but decided against it. His gun should be enough and if he had to carry up a grown man, it would be in the way. He looked around to make sure he was alone.

The way down was easier than he'd expected and after a few minutes he reached the part of the ledge with the man on it. It didn't look as though he had moved, but Rick remained cautious. With his gun drawn he slowly walked towards him. The man was on his stomach, his arms next to his sides, both hands empty. 

His head was turned towards the river and Rick saw some blood on the rocks beneath it. Not too much, though. He holstered his gun and cut off a piece of rope. He then knelt down, putting one knee on the man's back. Still no reaction. He grabbed both arms and pulled them behind the man's back. He tied the wrists together. 

He put his hand on the man's shoulder and shook him. "Hey, can you hear me?" There was another groan and the man's eye lids fluttered. Rick leaned over and pushed the dirty blond hair out of his face. Yes, this was Cliff Booth. He didn't look quite as mean and nasty as he did on the wanted poster, but it was him alright. 

Cliff flinched when Rick touched his hair and he tried to sit up. "Whoa, there. Don't move!" Rick grabbed a handfull of hair and pulled Cliff's head up slightly. Cliff stilled instantly. He mumbled something. 

"What was that?" 

"Ok, ok. Please let go." 

Rick was surprised. This part usually involved a lot cursing and threatening and sometimes violence, depending on the situation. He couldn't remember anyone ever saying please.

He let go off Cliff's hair, but kept his knee on his back. "We gonna have a problem, if I get up?" Rick asked. There was a pause as if Cliff was honestly deciding in that moment what he would do. 

"No," came after a while. 

Rick nodded to himself. "Ok, this is what's gonna happen. I get up. Then you get up and I take a look at you. You think anything's broken?" 

"I don't think so," Cliff replied. 

"Alright." 

Rick got up and took a step back. Cliff rolled over on his back and sat up. There was blood on his left temple and it had run down the side of his face. 

He looked at Rick. But not like most men did when Rick had caught with them. The ones who were still alive anyway. No, Cliff looked at him as if he was taking it all in, as if he was analyzing everything about Rick, labeling it neatly, so that he would have it handy once an opportunity arose. Rick found it quite ansettling, but he couldn't really say anything about it.

"You're Cliff Booth and there's a bounty on your head. I'm taking you in. Just to make that clear."

Cliff's lips twitched slightly and he actually smiled a bit. "Well, I was almost sure the rope wasn't supposed to be just for fun." He kept looking straight at Rick, gauging his reaction, no doubt. "Too bad," he added.

Rick had learned a long time ago that in poker and bounty hunting you kept your thoughts to yourself, so he was pretty good at not reacting to anything a wanted man would say, no matter how rattling it may be. 

"As long as we understand each other," he said. "Come on, get up."

He watched Cliff struggling to his feet. It took a while, but Cliff was in pretty good shape even after the fall and he managed just fine with his arms bound behind his back. Good to know, Rick thought. 

They made their way back up to the ridge where Rick's horse was waiting. The sun was almost down. Rick took a look at his prisoner. Cliff tried to appear unfazed, but his breathing was a bit labored after the climb and he seemed to favor his right leg. He also kept pressing his eyes shut and opening them again, as if trying to focus.

"Come on," Rick said, pointing ahead. "We'll find some place to rest for the night. Can't wander around these rocks in the dark." Cliff didn't say anything but started walking.

\----------

After a few minutes they reached a spot that looked promising. High rocks at their backs and a good view of the surrounding area. This would do. 

"Ok, stop." 

Cliff stopped and Rick went up to him.

"I'm gonna untie your hands and then tie them up in front of you. You gonna give me any trouble?" 

Cliff shook his head. And then he winced. That obviously hurt.

"Alright, then." 

Rick did as he said. 

"Ok, now go sit down over there. I'll start a fire."

Once the fire was ready Rick started making some coffee. He opened a can of beans and put it near the flames. He looked over at Cliff who seemed to have fallen asleep, his head leaning back against the rock.

Rick frowned. Maybe the head wound was actually serious. That would be bad. He really didn't have the means to transport an unconscious man for several days. And if he died, there'd be no bounty.

He moved closer to Cliff.

"Hey." He poked Cliff's shoulder. Nothing. He poked again, harder this time. Cliff flinched and opened his eyes. His gaze seemed unfocused.

"How you doing?"

Rick waited and when he was about to repeat the question, Cliff answered.

"You worried you won't get that bounty?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Cliff shifted and sat up a bit straighter. 

"Not gonna lie, I've felt better. Everything's looking a bit blurry at times. And my head's pounding."

Rick nodded. He took off his bandana and put a bit of water on it. 

"Turn your head a bit and hold still."

He cleaned the blood off and saw that the cut wasn't too deep and didn't really bleed anymore. He put a bit of whiskey on the bandana and dabbed at the cut. Cliff didn't move, but he hissed.

Rick went back closer to the fire and sat down. He ate half of the beans. Then he looked at Cliff.

"I'm gonna untie you, so that you can eat this and drink some coffee. Don't get any ideas."

Seemed like Cliff learned his lesson, he didn't nod his head but simply said "Ok."

When he was done, Rick tied him up again. Hands and feet this time. Didn't need him wandering off in the middle of the night.

"Get some sleep. We got a long way ahead of us tomorrow."

There was no response, but Rick hadn't really expected one. He settled down and closed his eyes. Normaly he would just go to the nearest town to collect his bounty, but this was a private job. And that meant that he had to get back. It had taken him two weeks to catch up with Cliff, but there'd been a lot of searching and detours involved. The direct route back would be shorter, but it would still take at least five days. And they only had one horse.

Rick sighed. He felt a bit of pressure behind his eyes and it got a little harder to breathe properly. He slowly counted backwards from 100 until it no longer felt as though the world was closing in on him.

He would figure it out. He always did.

\------------


	2. Chapter 2

Rick awoke shortly before dawn. He was a light sleeper, you needed to be in this line of work. He looked at Cliff who was still asleep. He started packing things and finally shook Cliff awake. Then he untied the rope around his ankles.

"How you doing?" 

"Ok, I guess." 

Cliff looked a bit better. He got to his feet and looked at Rick. 

Rick opened his water bottle and handed it to him. When Cliff was done, he put it away.

"Ok, let's go." 

He made Cliff walk in front of him and followed leading his horse. As long as the terrain was rocks and gravel it'd be better not to ride. Especially considering how he had caught up with Cliff.

Rick watched Cliff closely. He still seemed to favor his right leg, but otherwise he looked ok. He didn't stumble or stop. But he did look around a lot. 

"Waiting for someone?" Rick asked. He didn't expect a truthful answer, but he was curious what Cliff would say.

"Not for anyone in particular," Cliff said while still scanning his surroundings. So, he wasn't denying that something might happen. He continued after a moment. "I just figure if there's one of you, there might be more." 

Rick had thought of that as well. However, during his search he hadn't come across any sign of someone else. On the other hand, Cliff had eluded him for the longest part and it was at least partially luck that he'd caught up with him. Rick figured it was worth considering what Cliff was saying.

"Possible," he said. "Someone wants you real bad."

"I know he does."

"You must have done some real damage, if he's willing to pay that much money."

"You read the poster."

"The thing is you can write pretty much anything on a piece of paper. Doesn't make it true. And most men I hunt down have their own version of what happened."

"You care about that version?" 

Rick's gaze sharpened and he watched Cliff even more closely. That had sounded almost hopeful.

"Not as much as I care about the money, to be honest."

Cliff's shoulders dropped slightly, almost imperceptible. "I figured," he said.

Rick frowned. He'd been doing this for a long time and he'd gotten quite good at reading people. Most men he hunted were guilty and acted like it. Some were guilty, but just felt like they'd been wronged somehow. Cliff just seemed indifferent. And somehow also unconcerned. 

They kept walking in silence, but Rick went over their conversation in his head for quite some time. That's what he did and he knew that he sometimes got lost in there. But this time, he was starting to have a strange feeling about it all. He also started looking around more and couldn't quite shake the feeling that they were being watched.

\-----------

Around noon Rick decided that they needed to take a break. He secured his horse and went to get the water, when a shot rang out.

Rick was thrown on the ground. He looked at his right arm and saw blood. He tried moving it, reaching for his gun, but realized he couldn't. He looked around. He expected Cliff to be taking the opportunity and make a run for it. 

But to his surprise he saw him walking towards him. Then Cliff grabbed his left arm and dragged him aside behind a boulder. More shots were being fired, some hitting quite close.

"Cut me loose! Give me your gun!"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"You look like someone who's about to be a dead in a minute, because he doesn't do the one thing that can save him. So, yeah."

Rick couldn't argue with that and he reached with his left hand for his knife. He looked at Cliff for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and cut the rope. 

Cliff immediately pulled the gun out of Rick's holster and peered over the boulder. A bullet nearly hit his head, but he didn't even flinch. He ducked, moved a bit to the side and then came up again. He fired twice in quick succession. The shooting stopped.

"Got 'em." He looked back at Rick. "Be right back," he said and went towards the shooters. 

He was gone for a few minutes and Rick was trying to see what was going on, but he couldn't move and he couldn't hear anything either. He was sure Cliff had just taken off now, when he saw him coming back and approaching him.

Rick felt light headed and now his arm hurt quite a bit. He tried to move away from Cliff. He still had the knife in his hand and he raised it.

Cliff stopped and held up his hands. He slowly put down the gun. But he didn't give it back to Rick.

"Let me take a look at your arm."

"Why would you help me?"

"Why wouldn't you want someone to help you?"

Rick rolled his eyes. 

"That's not the point and you know it."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is, you could shoot me right now and then you'd be free to go."

Cliff sighed and looked back at where the shooters were lying. He seemed deep in thought, as if trying to determine what and how much he could say. Then he looked at Rick again.

"Except not really. Like I said, if there's one of you, there's more. And I don't wanna run forever."

Rick narrowed his eyes. That didn't quite sound like Cliff was telling the whole truth, but he couldn't find anything wrong with it. He was still holding the knife, but he lowered it.

"And how would helping me change anything?"

Cliff actually smiled at that. And for a moment Rick forgot that he was looking at a killer here. Damn, that was a pretty smile. Cliff seemed to see the effect he had on Rick and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Maybe you decide I'm not such a bad guy and I don't really need to be hunted."

Rick wanted to argue, but found it harder and harder to focus on anything other than the pain in his arm. He seemed to be losing a lot of blood. Maybe it would be best to just accept help before he passed out which would take any kind of choice out of his hands. He dropped the knife.

"Fine." 

Cliff crouched down next him. He reached for Rick's arm and Rick eventually felt the world going black. 

\-----------

Rick blinked. He was looking up at some tree branches. And it was daylight. Why had he been asleep in the middle of the day? He tried to sit up and hissed. His right arm hurt and he couldn't really move it.

He clenched his teeth and managed to get into a sitting position after all. He took a closer look at his arm. The sleeve of his shirt had been cut open and there was a bandage. Someone had - Booth!

He looked around, remembering how he'd cut loose his prisoner and even given him a gun. Stupid! That son of a bitch was probably long gone by now. 

Except, there he was was. Walking over like he didn't have a care in the world. He was still walking with a slight limp, but not nearly as bad as this morning. Rick started wondering how much of it had been an act. Cliff was wearing a jacket and a hat that he must have taken from one of the shooters. He also wore a gunbelt and carried another. Cliff looked at him.

"Feeling better?"

"You sure seem to be."

"Why shouldn't I? We're still alive, I'm no longer tied up and now we have two horses. One ran off, but still."

"Why do you care that I'm still alive?"

Cliff took a deep breath. 

"Anyone ever tell you that you're awfully pessimistic?"

"Anyone ever tell you that most optimists are six feet under?"

Cliff actually laughed at that.

"Fair enough."

Cliff started loading up the horses. Rick noticed that Cliff had taken Rick's shotgun and put it on his own horse. As well as the extra gunbelt and what Rick recognized as his own gunbelt. He looked down. Sure enough, he wasn't wearing it anymore. Cliff must have taken it off when he'd been unconscious. He didn't have his knife either. Rick cursed at himself silently. Didn't even notice it before now, you idiot. Way to pay attention. Gonna get yourself killed.

He tried to snap out of it. No use beating himself up now. Instead he addressed Cliff.

"You going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, we are. We're going to go back to the bastard who put a price on my head and we're gonna kill him and anyone working for him." He paused for a moment." And anyone trying to stop us, I guess," he added with a shrug.

Rick frowned.

"And why would we do that? More importantly, why is there a 'we'?"

Cliff threw back his head and groaned.

"Why are the pretty ones always so stupid? That guy who has it out for me clearly used you to get to me. You're quite famous for always getting your man. Those were his men almost killing you. I wasn't sure at first, but now that I've taken a closer look I know. He never intended to pay you. And I mean they were only trying to kill you. They want me alive. So, at the very least you should be out for revenge."

Rick didn't like being called stupid, but he had to admit that Cliff was making a lot of sense. 

Cliff walked over to him. Rick looked up.

"You still have my gun."

"It's not like you can use it right now."

"Would you give it back, if I could?"

"Would we have this conversation if you hadn't been shot?"

Rick sighed. "I suppose not." And after a short pause he added "It's not like I can do anything about it anyway."

Cliff smiled. 

"Just don't think about it too much. Also, not to be kicking a man when he's down, but you kind of owe me." 

Rick just shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

"Can you get up?"

Rick tried and after a moment Cliff grabbed his left arm and pulled him up. He held onto him until Rick was steady on his feet. 

Cliff looked expectantly at him for a while and Rick realized that he hadn't actually said yes yet. And that Cliff was genuinely waiting for him to make up his mind. As if he actually had a choice in the matter. Interesting.

"Alright, let's get going."

Cliff gave him another big grin and Rick just knew that he really was in trouble now.

\-----------


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been riding for hours and so far there'd been no sign of anyone else being after them. Rick tried from time to time to move his right arm and make a fist. He managed, but it hurt a lot and he couldn't really make any quick movements. The wound was also still bleeding and he knew he needed someone to take a look at it.

"So, maybe now it's time I listen to your version of the story. Being as I'm helping you no matter what."

Cliff looked over at him. He seemed amused.

"You make it seem like you're my prisoner."

"What would you call it?"

"I'd say we're partners, partner."

Rick couldn't really tell if Cliff was being serious or mocking him. Maybe both, he decided. Didn't really matter now, though.

"Ok, partner. Why don't you fill me in. Why is Bill Paley willing to pay so much money for you?"

"I'm sure it says on the Wanted Poster that I killed his daughter."

Rick nodded.

"I'm also sure you were wondering why he wanted me alive."

"I figured he wanted to see you hang or maybe even do it himself. Some people are like that."

"True. But in this case not quite. You see, his daughter is gone. But she's not dead. At least not as far as I know."

"So, where is she?"

"I don't know. I only know she wanted to be away from him. She knew this guy and she knew her Daddy would never let her go."

"How did you even get involved in this?"

"Oh, I used to work for the bastard." 

Cliff pointed behind them. 

"Those guys back there who almost killed you? Really good friends of mine."

"Really?"

Cliff shrugged. 

"Friends might be a bit strong, but we'd known each other for a while. And I've known her for a while and when she told me about her plans I created an opportunity for her and her guy to get away."

"And Paley didn't like that."

"Not one bit."

"So, now he wants you to tell him where his daughter is."

"Correct."

"And he's gonna try and beat it out of you. And since you don't know that's not gonna end well."

"Nah, now that I have you it's not gonna come to that."

"I'm not sure what you expect me to do. I case you haven't noticed I can't really do anything with my arm busted up like this."

"We don't have to kick his door in right this second. We'll go to a town and find someone to look at your arm. And once you're better, we'll take him down."

"How can we go to any town around here? People are looking for you."

"I'm pretty sure he only gave those Wanted Posters to very few people, maybe even just you. Easier for his men to track one guy who doesn't suspect it. I mean, he never planned on paying."

Cliff drank some water and handed the bottle to Rick.

"And I know what I'm doing. Believe it or not, but this isn't the first time people are after me."

Rick drank as well. He handed the bottle back and wiped his mouth.

"Assuming all of that is gonna work. What's gonna happen then?"

Cliff leaned over and patted Rick's back.

"Why, we're gonna live happily ever after, of course."

\-----------

They rode on for hours and Rick could feel the blood loss getting to him. He felt tired and exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. His eyes kept falling shut.

"Hey!" 

Rick jerked up. His heart was pounding and he felt a hand holding on to his jacket. He looked around and tried to figure out what was going on.

"What are you doing? Let go of me," he said and tried to push Cliff away.

"You almost fell off your horse." 

Cliff narrowed his eyes. He let go of Rick's jacket but put his hand on his forehead.

"Shit. You might have a fever. We really need to get you to a doctor."

Rick shook his head a bit and tried to focus. 

"Well, where's that legendary town you spoke of? Feels like we've been riding for days."

"It's not much further."

They reached the town about an hour later and Rick was struggling hard to stay awake. Cliff had taken the reigns of his horse and they were making their way across main street. They stopped in front of a hotel.

Cliff pulled Rick off his horse and half carried him inside. He got them a room and after looking at Rick and then at the stairs, he threw Rick over his shoulder and carried him. Rick was about to protest, but stopped once he got dizzy from the movement.

After they'd entered the room Cliff put Rick down on the bed and felt his forehead again. He frowned.

"Alright, you stay right where you are and I'm gonna go find a doctor."

Rick didn't answer, he closed his eyes. He heard the door being shut and then he heard the click of the lock. Not a prisoner, my ass, he thought.

Rick was aware of hearing voices. He opened his eyes. Two men were looking down at him. He tried to sit up. 

"Whoa, no. Stay put."

Cliff had in hand on Rick's shoulder and held him in place.

"I got you a doctor and he's gonna take a look at your arm."

Rick hissed and tried to pull his arm away, but that hurt even more. He forced himself to keep still while the doctor removed the bandage and prodded at the wound.

"There still seems to be a piece of the bullet in there and that's causing an infection. I have to take it out."

He looked at Cliff.

"You better give him some whiskey."

Cliff went downstairs and returned with a full bottle. He held up Rick's head and Rick took a few swigs. 

When the doctor was ready Rick felt pretty drunk. It still hurt, but it was easier to ignore. Rick looked at Cliff who was holding his arm in place. Cliff was concentrating on what the doctor was doing, so Rick could study his face without him noticing. He looked determined and also a bit worried. Interesting. Rick filed that information away for later use. Cliff's hair was tousled and full of dust and yet he still looked so very pretty. Huh, Rick frowned. Not what he meant to think.

Once the doctor was done Cliff paid him and he left. Cliff walked back towards the bed.

"So, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm f-fine. But you s-sure we're safe here?" 

Shit, Rick thought. He was so drunk and exhausted that his stutter came out. He usually had it under control. Once he was Rick Dalton, Bounty Hunter he could keep it at bay. It was like being a different person , almost like playing a role. But at times like this, his control slipped. He hated when that happened in front of other people.

Cliff had slightly raised his eyebrows, but other than that he didn't react to the stutter at all.

"As sure as I can be. I paid the doc a little extra, so he wouldn't tell anyone who'd ask about us. But I don't expect anyone will. We're quite off the beaten path here."

"Those two guys had no p-problem finding us back there."

"True, but I'd known they were around way before they started shooting. I got a pretty good sense for that. I haven't had that feeling since."

"C-could also mean that whoever's after us n-now, is just that much b-better."

Cliff grinned again.

"I thought we talked about this. We really need to work on that pessimistic attitude of yours."

That grin again. Rick knew enough to just shut up now. He already made a fool out of himself. No need to say something he sure as hell would regret once he was sober again. Cliff looked at him for a while and when he was sure Rick wasn't gonna say anything else, he grabbed the room keys and went to the door.

"You just try and get some sleep. I'm gonna get us something to eat."

\----------

Rick awoke with a start. He slowly took in his surroundings. It was dark outside, in the room there was one single lamp lit and everything was in half shadow. He carefully tried to sit up and his left hand touched something warm. He looked to the side and pulled his hand back as if he had been burned.

Cliff was lying next to him on the bed with his back towards Rick. He seemed fast asleep. Rick remembered him coming back in and getting him to eat something. Right after that Rick had gone back to sleep. And apparently so had Cliff.

Rick's first intinct was to get up and get out. Grab his stuff, get his horse and get the hell out of this town. This had gone too far off the rails and he hated being in a situation he had no control over whatsoever. 

But that was exactly the problem. Because, even though he was feeling a lot better than a few hours ago, he still knew that he was in no condition to just ride out of here. He wasn't even sure if he would make it out of bed without landing on his face.

He carefully tried moving his right hand and arm and was glad to notice that it was much easier now. Still painful, but better. He looked over at Cliff again. This right here was just downright puzzling. He had been out to get this man and hand him over for money. But once the tables had turned this guy, supposedly a stone cold killer, hadn't taken him out. Oh no, he apparently had decided that he would simply keep Rick like you would keep a dog. 

Only that wasn't quite right. If anything Cliff himself acted somewhat like a dog. A vicious attack dog when Rick had been in danger and a loyal companion when Rick needed help.

Rick scratched his head trying to figure out how he felt about that. He should be annoyed and maybe even angry. He wasn't, though. He also wasn't sure he believed everything Cliff had told him. It did make sense, but good lies made sense as well. He'd like to believe that Cliff was not a murderer and that he might indeed be a good guy, but wishing didn't make it so. Truth was, Rick just wasn't sure.

"I can practically hear you thinking. Go back to sleep."

Rick almost fell out of bed at the words that seemed way too loud in the dark room in the middle of the night.

"Well, excuse me if I need to assess this peculiar situation."

"Couldn't you do your assessing in the morning? It's been quite a day."

"How would you react if you awoke in the middle of the night and there's a guy asleep next to you in bed?"

"I'd count my blessings and go back to sleep."

There it was again. The same feeling he'd had when Cliff started grinning and looked like he didn't have a care in the world. And there also was the curious lack of anger and annoyance.

Rick decided that there was in fact nothing he could actually do other than going back to sleep and so he settled down again. He kept staring at the ceiling for a long time, though. This was definitely one of those situations that demanded a lot of thinking and analyzing and poking and prodding and he knew from experience that is was useless to fight this. Cliff had been asleep for at least an hours before Rick's mind quieted down enough for him to drift off.

\----------

When Rick awoke again the next morning he looked to his left, but the side of the bed was empty. He sat up and saw Cliff standing by the window. He peeered outside and seemed highly alert.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked. He carefully turned and put his feet on the ground.

"Maybe nothing," Cliff replied. But he didn't sound as carefree as he had the day before.

Rick took a deep breath and got up. Alright, so far so good. He walked a few steps and found that he felt ok. Not great, but ok. He moved his arm and found that it hurt a little less than the night before. He allowed himself to feel relief at that. A Bounty Hunter without two working arms didn't have the best odds.

"You don't sound all that sure. Now, I admit I only met you a short while ago, but that's unusual." 

Cliff kept looking out of the window.

"There's a guy sitting outside the saloon across the street. I don't like the look of him."

"How come?"

"Couldn't tell you, I just don't."

Once again Rick was reminded of a dog, a guard dog this time, standing alert and looking out for danger. 

"How do you feel? Think we can get going? Go somewhere else just in case?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright, start packing up."

\----------


	4. Chapter 4

Rick looked around the room and tried his best getting their stuff together. It was easier said than done seeing as he hadn't been the one who'd spread it around in the first place. He looked over at Cliff.

"That guy still there?"

"He just left."

Cliff went away from the window and helped Rick pack the last of their gear. He then held out Rick's gunbelt. Rick looked at him in surprise.

"You think this through?"

"More or less. I figure there's a good chance you might need it."

"You trust me?" 

"Well, I trust noone. But you could have tried to stab or shoot me in my sleep. You wouldn't have succeded, but could've tried. You didn't."

Rick shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess."

"Ok, let's get moving."

They made their way out of town with noone following them. Rick felt better having his gun back. He didn't feel thrilled at the prospect of having to use it, though. His arm still didn't feel great. But overall he had to admit that his situation had improved.

"So, where do we go now? Next town?"

"Not exactly. I figure it's best to be extra careful. I know a little place nobody should know about. It's about a day's ride."

"And then we'll plot the demise of your former employer and everyone getting in our way? And somehow that whole affair will lead to us being alive and well in the end instead of shot dead or at the end of a rope, quite literally?"

"That's the general idea."

"How long did you work for this guy?"

"About four years."

"And what did you do?"

"Mostly standing around, looking intimidating. Occasionaly doing something to back that up."

"That what you'd always dreamt of doing?"

"You always dreamt of shooting people and then selling their corpses?"

Rick grinned at that.

"My my, aren't we testy. And to answer your question, no, I didn't actually dream about being a bounty hunter. Things happened and it turned out I was really good at getting in people's heads, figuring out how they were thinking and then hunting them down. It's a living."

"You got pretty famous for it. Enjoying the lime light?"

"It has its perks. But some people might actually say infamous. Bounty Hunter's usually not the most popular man in town." Rick paused for a bit and clumsily tried to roll himself a cigarette. When he was done he lighted it and took a deep drag. "But you haven't answered my question. Why did you become that guy's bodyguard or henchman or whatever?"

Cliff remained quiet for a while and Rick was intrigued. This was one of the very few rare occations where Cliff seemed to consider his answer and planned on actually saying something. Instead of the easy banter he ususally seemed to prefer. He waited.

"It's a bit similar to your story. You know, with regard to finding out what you're good at and you stick with it. Even if it's not really what you wanna do. After the war," Cliff paused and ran his hand through his hair. "After the war I just drifted for a while. Shot my own meals, stayed on my own. I sometimes went into towns if I wanted a drink. One night some guy picks a fight with me. He was looking for trouble and just wouldn't let it go. Eventually I beat his teeth in without even breaking a sweat. I go back to the bar and get another drink and this rich looking guy asks me if I want a job. And I said yes. Still don't know why I said that. Maybe I was sick of being alone, maybe I thought being around people again would be the right thing to do. But thing is, I was really good at what I did."

"Until you risked it all for a girl."

"I guess, you could say that. But I didn't really risk anything. I didn't care about that asshole or the goddamn job."

Rick was silent for a while. Then he asked. "So, what did you always dream of doing?"

Cliff laughed at that. "Believe it or not, but when I was a kid I wanted to be a bounty hunter."

Rick smiled at that, but he kept reminding himself to keep a level head. He was starting to really like Cliff and he was wary of that. First of all, there was more pressing business to attend to and he honestly didn't share Cliff's confidence in the matter. Then there was also that nagging voice in the back of his head that kept telling him to be careful, to watch out, to not trust anyone. Everything could be a trick and then where would he be? Six feet under.

Rick had been living with this voice for as long as he could remember and it was exhausting. On the other hand it was also very useful, especially in his line of work. Over the years he had learned to listen to the voice without letting it control his every move. It wasn't always easy and it didn't always work, but it had saved his life more than once.

They rode on for hours, only making quick stops to water the horses and eat something. The terrain was getting rockier and Rick didn't think that they were anywhere near a town or even a farm. 

"You sure nobody is following us?"

Cliff scratched his head. "As sure as I can be. Maybe that guy back in town wasn't after us, maybe it was just some guy, but I had a bad feeling back there. I don't anymore." He shrugged. "I can be wrong, though. But right now I doubt it."

Rick kept looking around. There were high rock walls on either side of them now. 

"You sure you know where we're going?"

"Yeah. Been awhile since I'd been here, but I'm sure."

"This back from those days when you kept to yourself?"

"Yup. Been back here in few times, but noone else knows about this place. Made sure of that. You never know when you need a safe place to hide out."

"And I'm the pessimistic one."

Cliff laughed. "Well, you got me there."

\-----------

It was starting to get dark when Cliff stopped. He got off his horse and went on by foot. Rick did the same. They were walking through something almost resembling a maze of giant rocks. After turning yet another corner they were in front of a small cabin. Well, more of a shed, really. It looked abandoned and wasn't in great shape.

"Home sweet home," Cliff said. He secured his horse and went towards the shed, looking around as if he was expecting someone to be there. For a moment Rick was convinced that this was a trap. That everything Cliff had said and done had been part of an elaborate scheme to get him here and do god knows what to him. 

That's stupid, he said to himself. That wouldn't make any sense.

Cliff was almost at the door when he suddenly got jumped by a giant animal. He landed on his back and the beast was on top of him. Rick fumbled for his gun, cursing when his arm wouldn't quite work the way he wanted it to. 

When he finally managed to have his gun drawn and raised, he realized that Cliff wasn't fighting for his life. It looked like he was wrestling or playing with what Rick could now see must be a full grown wolf.

"There's my good girl! Yes, I've missed you, too."

After a few moments Rick slowly put his gun away again. He waited. Eventually Cliff got up and dusted himself off.

"You alright?" Rick looked from Cliff to the wolf and back. 

"I'm fine. This is my dog, Brandy."

"Dog? Are you kidding me? That's a fucking wolf!"

"Nah." Cliff shrugged. "Maybe half. She's a sweetheart, though."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rick looked at Brandy warily who in return looked back at him.

"You don't have to worry. I found her out here when she was a little cub and I took care of her. She's not gonna hurt you."

"She's been out here all alone this whole time you were gone?"

"She can take care of herself. I tried letting her go when she was grown up, but she kept coming back to visit me. Sometimes we go hunting." Cliff bent down and petted her head. "I wasn't sure if she would still be around these parts, but I sure am glad she is." He stood up again. "Say hello to Rick, Brandy." He made a clicking sound and Brandy walked towards Rick who instantly took a step back.

"Don't worry. She's not gonna hurt you." Cliff grinned. "Not unless I tell her to."

"Oh, now I feel so much better, thank you very much," Rick mumbled. He stopped moving, though. When Brandy stood in front of him he slowly lifted his left hand and carefully and softly petted her on the head twice. Then he pulled his hand back and looked at Cliff.

"See now, that wasn't so bad." Cliff went back to his horse and started unloading.

\-----------

They took care of the horses and put their gear into the shed. Inside it was in better shape than Rick would have expected. Nothing much and very small, but enough to spend the night. Even with a giant wolf in there with them. Cliff could say what he wanted, Rick knew a wolf when he saw one.

They had something to eat and made some coffee. Afterwards Cliff took a look at Rick's arm. He inspected the wound closely.

"Looks good and it doesn't seem infected anymore." He put the bandage on again. "How's the pain?"

"Better. Not gone, but a lot better." Rick told himself not to enjoy having Cliff touch him. But it wasn't easy.

"How's your head, by the way?" Rick asked when Cliff was done with the bandage. 

"Better."

"Let me see."

Cliff pushed his hair to the side and Rick inspected the cut. It would leave a scar, but it didn't seem to be infected either. Rick allowed himself to let his hands linger for a while longer than necessary. The way Cliff looked at him when he pulled back made him blush a little. Goddamnit, he was so transparent. He cleared his throat.

"Looks good."

Cliff smiled. "Happy to hear that." He settled back and picked up his cup of coffee. Rick did the same.

"And how's your leg? Seems you were having trouble with it."

Cliff drank some coffee and looked down. "It's ok. Carrying you up those stairs didn't do it any favors, but it'll be fine. We have a bit of time now to catch our breath and get better. We'll manage."

"Tell me about your plan, then."

Cliff put his coffee mug down and poured some whiskey into it. He looked at Rick expextantly. Rick held out his mug. 

"Woah, woah, stop! You wanna get me drunk?" 

Cliff only smiled at that. He picked up his mug again and took a swig.

"Where exactly did you get that Wanted Poster?"

"Lampton."

"You pick it up some place or did someone give it to you?"

Rick thought for a bit. "I was at the saloon sitting at one of the tables in the back. The poster was there on the table when I sat down. It was a bit ripped, as if someone had yanked it down from where it had been hung." He reached into his pocket and took out the poster. He handed it to Cliff.

Cliff unfolded it and looked at it for a while. His expression was unreadable. He folded it back up and handed it back to Rick. He nodded. 

"I figure that's where we're gonna head first. We'll take the long way around. Mostly nothing but prairie from here to there, we should be able to avoid people. You go in alone. You go into that saloon and sit at that exact table. Don't do anything, just order a drink and wait. I'm sure one of Paley's men will come to you."

"And what's gonna stop them from ending me right there? The last time I saw them they didn't stop to talk."

"Paley still wants me. With two of his men already dead, he'll be more careful. And unless that guy I saw back in town really was one of his men, he won't even know we're in this together."

"That's a pretty big uncertainty."

Cliff shrugged. "Most things in life are. I still think he'll try to talk to you to get to me. He's a business man and if one of his strategies has failed, he'll try another. Just as long as you know that you can't trust him, this can work."

"And what do I tell his man?"

"You tell him that you're willing to hand me over but only to Paley himself. Say you'll wait for him to get there. If he knows we're working together you can make a point of double crossing me and hope he buys it. But even if he doesn't, he'll still play along to get to me. You lead him to me and I'll kill him."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Sure is."

"And how do you figure you won't have another bounty on your head after that?"

"Well, there's no way to be sure, but Paley's not the most popular guy. Most of his men are terrified of him. So are most of the people in his home town. I figure once he's gone, people will be relieved and then they'll tear at each other to get ahold of his fortune." Cliff shrugged again. "I doubt anyone will pay any attention to me."

They were both quiet after that, drinking their whiskey. Rick was pretty drunk when he emptied his mug. He looked over to where Brandy was half asleep. He turned his head back towards Cliff.

"So, what now?"

"I had this in mind." And with that Cliff moved very quickly. He grabbed Rick's upper arms, careful not to put pressure on the wound, and kissed him. Rick's mind was racing. There was a mixture of yes, what, why and he was unable to make sense out of any of it. Maybe it was the booze, but he found himself kissing back. Cliff let go of his arms, but pushed slightly against his shoulder until Rick was on his back with Cliff on top of him.

When Cliff's hands wandered down and started to open Rick's shirt, he suddenly felt uneasy. He turned his head to the side and pushed at Cliff's chest. Cliff sat back up and held up his hands. Rick looked at him.

"Why are you d-doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Cliff was still smiling, but he looked a bit wary.

"You think you n-need to m-make extra sure I go along with your p-plan?"

Cliff lowered his hands slowly. He didn't smile anymore. 

"This," he gestured between Rick and himself "has nothing to do with my plan. I'm doing this, because I want to." He paused. "I figured you'd want to as well." He paused again. "Was I wrong? Cause just say so and we'll forget this ever happened. I ain't making noone do something they don't wanna do."

Rick stayed quiet for a moment and when Cliff started to get up Rick grabbed his arm.

"You weren't wrong," he said.

Cliff smiled. "You sure?"

Rick nodded. He grabbed Cliff's shirt and pulled him back down.

\-----------

Rick woke up and it was still dark. He moved and his hand touched fur. He pulled his hand back and tried to scooch backwards, but there was a warm body behind him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he realized that Brandy must have made herself comfortable right in front of him. And Cliff was behind him, because they'd put their bedrolls together when they- Rick closed his eyes again. He was not ready to think about that yet and especially about what it would mean. 

He made himself comfortable. Cliff mumbled something when Rick's movement disturbed his sleep. Then he turned around and threw his arm over Rick's waist. Despite his promise to himself that he wouldn't think about any of this right now, Rick had to smile and he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Then he drifted off to sleep.

\-----------


	5. Chapter 5

Rick drew his gun and shot. 

He frowned. 

He'd hit the piece of wood he had been aiming for, but not exactly where he'd wanted. He sighed and put his gun back into his holster. He moved his fingers and reluctanly decided that he needed a break. He'd been practicing long enough for his arm to start hurting again and he knew that it was no use going on now.

He turned around to make his way back to the shed and almost fell backwards when he was startled by Brandy standing right behind him. 

"Goddamnit," he mumbled and tried to get his heart to stop racing. Finally he grabbed his things. "Come on, Brandy. Let's get back." 

They walked side by side the short distance back to the shed. Rick was slowly rolling a cigarette on the way.

When they arrived Cliff was still working on the roof like he had when they'd left. Cliff had taken his shirt off at some point after that and Rick allowed himself to let his gaze wander a bit. 

There was nothing he hadn't seen before during the days and nights they'd spent together, but somehow seeing Cliff like this without him knowing was different. Maybe even more intimate. Though Rick wasn't sure why. 

Cliff's chest and back were littered with scars and Rick had been shocked the first time he'd seen them. He'd tried not to show it, but Cliff had noticed. He hadn't said anything at that moment, though. That had been their first night together and the next morning he'd looked at Rick with a careful smile. 

"You can ask me stuff, you know?" And after a moment of silence. "You don't have to, but you can." And Rick had thought about that for a while.

He was still thinking about it when he watched Cliff working on the roof. One particular scar caught his eye, the one on Cliff's left shoulder. The one that looked as if Cliff's arm had at one point been almost ripped off his body. And then crudely stitched back on. Rick was amazed that Cliff didn't seem to have any problems using the arm.

Rick hadn't asked about any of the scars yet. He knew that Cliff had been in the war and he assumed that's where he'd gotten them, but he wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

"Enjoying what you see?"

Rick jumped a little. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Cliff looking down at him. Now he was grinning and looking quite smug. Rick caught himself quickly. No way he was giving Cliff the satisfaction of rattling him.

"You know damn well I do." He said. He walked over to some rocks, lit up the cigarette and took a deep drag. He pointedly looked up at Cliff and motioned with his hand.

"Well, let's have a show," he said and smirked.

Cliff got up and walked to the edge of the roof. He made two quick jumps to some rocks and then one bigger one and he was on the ground, slowly walking up to Rick.

"How was that?" 

"Not gonna lie, that looked good."

"I aim to please."

Cliff held out his hand and Rick handed him his already lit cigarette. Then he proceeded to roll a new one for himself.

Cliff took a drag. 

"How'd the shooting go?"

"Better." Rick lit his new cigarette. "But still not perfect."

"I'm sure in a few more days it will be."

"You also still sure this whole thing is gonna work?"

"You saying you ain't?"

Rick shrugged. "To be fair, I've never been sure about any of this. This is mostly your thing."

Cliff raised his eyebrows.

Rick sighed. "Don't look at me like that. You know what I mean. Also, you cannot ask a known pessimist that question and expect you gonna like what you gonna hear."

"Fair enough."

Cliff sat down next to Rick and they smoked in silence for a while.

"But to answer your question," Cliff threw down his finished cigarette and stepped on it. "Yeah, I still think it's gonna work."

"Alright then."

\-----------

Rick rode into Lampton, trying to be calm. Come on, he told himself, you can do this. This is just like any other job you done. Just play the goddamn part. 

He stopped in front of the saloon. He secured his horse and went inside. He walked straight towards the table where he'd found that Wanted Poster. That seemed almost like a lifetime ago now. Like it had happened to another person. And in a way it had. 

When Rick had entered the saloon he'd felt eyes on him right away. It wasn't long before a man walked outside. Rick ordered a drink and waited.

He was anxious for all of this to be over. But he also felt uneasy about that. Even if everything worked out perfectly, and that was a big if, no matter what Cliff might say, even then Rick was unsure of what would be next. 

Part of him wanted to believe in what Cliff had said about them being partners and living happily ever after. If he was honest he wouldn't mind just going on with what they had at that shed in the middle of nowhere. Just a tiny part of the world just for the two of them. Logically he knew that wasn't really an option, at least not forever. But still.

Another part of him tried very hard not to hope for anything at all. That part was a bit like the voice that always told him to be careful and to trust nobody. That part expected Cliff to laugh in his face when all of this was over. To laugh about the stupid bounty hunter who was so easy to string along. 

Cliff would never do that, Rick thought. Don't be an idiot, you know that's not gonna happen. And yet it felt safer to believe this than to let himself be hopeful.

Rick spent almost two hours at that table before he heard footsteps getting closer. He looked up and was surprised and even shocked to see that Paley himself stood in front of him. He worked hard on conceiling his surprise and he thought that he'd succeded. He sure as hell hoped he did.

"Can I help you?"

Paley smiled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here."

Rick took another swig of whiskey.

"Maybe I do." He took out the Wanted Poster and put it on the table. "I'd like my money."

Paley sat down and signaled the bartender. 

"I don't see anything worth paying for."

"I got what you want. Not here, but I got it."

"How come he's not here?"

"I figured it'd be safer this way." Rick looked at Paley and smiled. "He's a dangerous man after all and shouldn't be around people. Don't you agree?"

Paley looked back at Rick and Rick felt as though he was being sized up by a rattle snake. 

"Sure, Mr. Dalton. You're right." The bartender came over and put a glass of whiskey in front of him. Rick didn't miss how he wouldn't meet Paley's eyes and practically hurried back to the bar. Paley took a swig and put the glass down. 

"How is this going to be?"

Rick leaned back. 

"I have Booth stashed away. I'll lead you to him and you give me the money. Simple as that."

"I'm not going with you alone. I don't know what you're playing at, but two of my men have disappeared and I strongly suspect it's because of Booth. Or you. Or maybe both of you."

Rick narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like what you're insinuating. For once, I don't know anything about two of your men missing. I tracked down this bastard for you and now I want my money. If you can't keep track of your men, that's your problem. Don't make it mine."

"You're not very forthcoming."

"I don't aim to be."

There was a short silence. Then Paley smiled and Rick did not like the look of that at all. 

"Alright, have it your way. Let's go."

Rick finished his drink and got up.

\-----------

They rode in silence. It was just the two of them, but Rick didn't doubt that Paley's men were around, following them at a distance. That couldn't be helped. If all went as planned it wouldn't matter.

Cliff was waiting at an abandoned trading post. He'd make it look like he was tied up and unconscious. Hopefully Paley would get close enough for Cliff to overpower and kill him quickly before any of the men would arrive. And then they'd just have to get out of there.

Cliff had made it sound so easy, but Rick still felt very anxious and also not sure that it would work. So far, everything had turned out just like they planned and in Rick's experience that was something that ususally didn't happen.

Here we go, Rick thought when he saw the trading post come in sight. It wasn't more than a run down shack and Cliff would be inside.

"He in there?" Paley sat up straighter and scanned the building. 

"Sure is." 

Once there Paley nodded and got off his horse. Rick did the same. They secured their horses, both keeping an eye on each other. Paley didn't move. 

"Well," Rick said. "Like I said he's inside." 

"Mr. Dalton, I'm afraid I have to ask you to take off your gunbelt and throw it on the ground."

Rick tried not to react. Well, here we go, he thought.

"And why would I do that?"

Paley's entire demeanour changed. His smile was gone and he wasn't talking pleasantly anymore, he was talking with barely concealed rage. Rick suspected the only thing keeping him from shouting was that he didn't want Cliff to hear what was going on.

"Because this place is surrounded. Because my men are aiming for your head. Because I'm not an idiot, even if you and your lowlife friend might think so. So, if you want to have even the slightest chance of getting out of this alive I suggest you do as I ask."

Rick's mind was racing. This could be a bluff. He scanned the surrounding mountains. He caught a brief flash that might have come from a rifle. He couldn't afford to call the bluff here. They'd have more of a chance inside.

Slowly he opened his gunbelt and let it fall to the ground. 

Paley took out his gun and pointed towards the entry. Rick walked passed him and inside. Paley followed. Rick felt the other man come up behind him and grab his collar. Then he felt the gun being pushed against his head.

"Booth, stop this stupid charade and get up." 

Rick saw Cliff on the floor. He didn't move. 

"Come on, now. Make it easy on all of us. I don't really want to kill Mr. Dalton. He might come in handy in the future. He did find you after all. Don't know why he'd work with you, but I don't care. As long as I get what I want I'll let it go. If I don't get what I want it's gonna get real ugly for Mr. Dalton before it gets real ugly for you. Just believe that."

Cliff opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

"How considerate of you, Bill." He smirked.

Rick felt the gun being pressed harder against his head.

"I only want the man who killed my daughter. I don't think I'm the one being unreasonable here."

Cliff got up, holding a gun in his hand. 

"What makes you think I'll just let you kill me?" Cliff raised his eyebrows and pointed towards Rick. "Because you'll let the bastard go who hunted me down? Is that supposed to motivate me?"

"I don't know what's going on in your sick head. I just know you played nurse maid for the bastard who hunted you down and are clearly working with him now. This is my land here, I have eyes everywhere. I admit we lost you after that hotel, but I knew you'd crop up again. It wasn't hard to figure you'd use this place."

"I guess it was pretty obvious," Cliff said and shrugged. "But it worked. I have you where I wanted you."

"Really?" Paley sounded both angry and amused. "You got me where you wanted me? In a shed in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by my men, using your buddy as a human shield?"

"Close enough."

Rick tried to figure out if Cliff was playing Paley or if he really thought of Rick as just a pawn. He searched Cliff's eyes, hoping for a clue, but Cliff was focused solely on Paley.

"You should have just stopped when you lost us."

"Really? And just forget about my daughter?"

"Exactly. But it's too late now. You might have noticed that your men are not advancing on this here shed. That's because I had a little talk with Frank earlier. You see, Frank and I are still pals. Can't say that about those idiots who ambushed us, but Frank liked what I had to say."

Paley took a step forward, pushing Rick with him. 

"And what exactly did you have to say?"

"That you being dead wouldn't be that much of a loss. And that he and the others could run your business just fine without you. They might have to tell some lies to the law, but honestly I don't believe anyone's gonna care when you're gone."

"You're bluffing."

"I don't blame you for thinking that, but it doesn't really change our situation."

Paley shook Rick. "And what about him?"

"It wouldn't really do any good to kill him." Cliff cocked his head to the side. "But you'll end up dead either way."

The next moments felt like an eternity to Rick. He heard Paley cocking the hammer. At the same time he dropped to his knees, pulling Paley off balance. Not even a second later Cliff fired twice.

Rick fell on the floor and Paley fell on top of him. He wasn't moving. Cliff hurried towards them and pulled Paley away from Rick. He checked that Paley was dead.

Then he turned back to Rick. 

"You ok?"

Rick sat up. He wasn't hit. He looked at Cliff. 

"Yeah, fine."

Cliff smiled and pulled him into a quick hug. Then he helped him up.

"Was that true? About Paley's men?"

Cliff ran a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah, I had to make some changes to our plan. I noticed them surrounding the place and figured better safe than sorry."

"Wasn't that a really big risk? How could you be sure they'd listen to you? Hell, why have we been running all this time if that was a option?"

Cliff looked uncomfortable.

"Well, it wasn't really an option. And I wasn't sure at all they'd listen to me. But Frank I were friends and I figured," he looked around in the shed. He looked everywhere, except at Rick. "I figured just us two with you in the line of fire would be the bigger risk. A risk I wasn't willing to take."

Rick really wanted to kiss Cliff, but right then they heard the men approaching. 

They walked outside the shed. Eleven men were waiting at a distance. One man rode towards them. 

"Frank."

"Cliff."

Frank nodded at Rick. Then he pointed to the shed. 

"He's in there. He's dead. Business is yours. You go your way, I go mine. Like we discussed."

Frank nodded. "Alright."

\----------

"So now what?"

They were back on their way to Cliff's home. 

Cliff looked at Rick and smiled.

"Like I said, now we live happily ever after."

"Sounds good." Rick scratched the back of his neck. "You still wanna be a bounty hunter?" 

"You hiring?"

"Sure am. It's a dangerous business. Better to have someone watch my back."

"Happy to do that."

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge about bounty hunting in the wild west is limited and I'm making some things up to fit my story. I'm sure 1950s tv-show writers did the same.


End file.
